A musician often uses an electronic amplifier to broadcast sound to an audience during a performance. In some cases, the amplifier is tilted utilizing a stand or wedge device located under the amplifier to broadcast the sound out and over the audience to provide a clearer projection of the sound. A musician often uses musical accessories, such as small electronic devices, picks and slides, which the musician must have easy access to during the performance. The top of the electronic amplifier is an appropriate place for these musical accessories to rest. However, often these accessories fall off of the top of the electronic amplifier during a performance, sometimes due to vibrations and other times because the amplifier is tilted. It is therefore desirable to provide a means for permitting the musician to use the top of an electronic amplifier to store musical accessories while reducing the likelihood that such accessories will fall off of the top of the amplifier during the performance.